Living Through Yesterday's Shadow
by BlackFairy76
Summary: At the final battle, Hermione is sent back in time. Will she be able to get home?, and if she is, Will she want to?
1. Prologue

It was June 1st, the day of the trio's 6th year, when the first attack came. the final battle had been going on all day and well into the night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuck together, trying to find the evil wizard who started the whole thing. That's when Harry spotted him. They ran behind the weeping willow, where they loved to sit on a warm afternoon, and donned the invisibility cloak. Hoping that Voldemort didn't see them, they walked cautiously over to the evil man.

But they were wrong, he had seen them.

"Accio invisibility cloak." Voldemort hissed in his snake-like voice.

"Tsk tsk, Harry, sneaking up on someone isn't very nice." He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Aww, look you brought your little friends, but there is just to many people here right now. Oh well."

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew Voldemort was going to kill one of his best friends. Panic was setting deep in his chest. What was he going to do. Just then he saw Voldemort raise his wand and say that horrible spell, Harry tried to raise his wand and shout "Expelliarmus" but Voldemort had already finished the spell and Harry watched with, everything happening in slow motion, as Ron fell on the cold hard ground.

Just then, the heavens open and poured on them, drowning out Hermione's scream. Harry was numb, just staring at his best friend's dead body. Harry saw Ron's eyes open and in them were of loyalty and courage, Harry did not see fear. It was almost as though Ron had knew what was going to happen.

While everyone was quiet. Waiting for Harry's next move, Hermione had seemed to gain her wits. Though the rain mixed with her tears, she raised her head slowly. So slowly, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes but his. Those red eyes, that took away something important from her and Harry. Those eyes who now only have mocking laughter focused on her.

"Oh, is the poor mudblood scared." he said in that evil little hiss. All of his death eaters laughed at his little joke.

In a voice as cold as ice, that stopped everyone in their tracks. One that no one had ever heard her use, she said "whether it be here and now or in the absolute near future, I will kill you. You will lose your wand and I will find some torture for you that will only make you feel a fraction of the pain I am feeling now. Believe you stupid half-blood, you will be in pain."

That voice was so full of malice, anger and hatred everyone just stared. Waiting and watching. It was that speech that had everyone stop what they were doing. Death eaters had fear in their eyes, knowing that she would not back down on her threat and that she was the smartest women to have come out of Hogwarts.

Though Voldemort was worried, he had a plan. For she didn't know that he knew a little secret of hers. Draco Malfoy had told about that little time-turner she had hanging from her neck. He knew what would happen if it broke. His face broke out into a twisted smile that sent shivers down everyone's spine, except hers. For she was no longer afraid, just pissed.

"How about if you tried to kill me in the past Ms. Granger? DIFFINDO!"

Hermione felt her time-turner break. She looked up to Harry with fear in her eyes. With that she disappeared.

"Now Mr. Potter, that we are all alone, why don't we start our little end?"

SCENE BREAK

Hermione was struggling to open her eyes. When she finally did she saw she was in front of an old Victorian home with green shutters. She sat up and looked for a street sign and much to her dismay, she found herself in Godric's Hollow. Frowned in confusion.

She looked down at her tattered clothes.

Ahhh! she thought, How the hell did that happen.

So with her wand (which she didn't lose) she fixed her she into a black 1/4 sleeve fitted shirt that said "I hear voices and they don't like you." Then she fixed her blue jeans so they looked clean and fit right.

She heard voices. They were soft, but she heard them. They were coming closer. She was scared, what if there were more death-eaters? She held her wand and head high when three boys rounded the corner.

All of them were shocked. The boys cause there was a beaten up girl in front of them (even though she had fixed her clothes,  
she had neglected to fix herself.

Hermione was shocked because standing in front of her were James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Who are you?" James asked

With that all the days events had caught up with her and she fainted.

Sirius caught her and they took her inside that old Victorian house as it started raining. 


	2. Chapter 1

HERMIONE'S DREAM

Harry and Voldemort were standing in the center of a group of death-eaters.

"Now Harry that we are alone, why don't we finish what I started 16 years ago." Voldemort said. Then with a smile that twisted his already ugly face he scream "Cruccio"

Harry fell on the ground convulsing. Never screaming, never giving Voldemort the satisfaction.

Finally the curse was lifted and Harry stood. His entire body was aching, but it never showed.

Harry shouted "Expelliarmus", just as Voldemort screamed "Avada Kedvera"

And again there was Prior Incantantem. Harry hung on as long as he could, then the ghost of Ron shot out of Voldermorts wand.

"Harry" he said, " You can do this just let go and shout the killing curse, you were destined for this. Avenge my death."

Harry did just that, he let go and was about to shout the curse that Voldemort had used on Ron, but he was to slow.

"Avada Kedvra"

With that Harry drop to the ground. The light had lost. The world was cast forever in darkness.

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW

"No! Harry!" Hermione screamed. She couldn't believe it. They had lost. How could they have lost. Harry was gone.

She looked out of the window and saw that it was raining. Not even realizing she didn't know where she was, she got up and ran outside to cry in the rain. She had no one. She had lost everything.

The boys ran into the living room when they heard the screaming. Then ran outside after the girl.

Remus walked up to her and held her as she cried. Hermione didn't even notice. She was saying over and over "I've lost everything. I've lost everything"

When her sobbing slowed, she looked at who was holding her and jumped away and stared frightenly at them.

"Who aare you?" she stuttered.

"We were wondering the same thing" one boy said arrogantly.

The one with sandy hair glared at the boy who had spoken and whacked him across the head, then turned to Hermione.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, this arrogant loser is Sirius Black, and the other idiot is James Potter."

"Hey,I am not an idiot" James stated in mock anger.

All the sudden there was a stabbing pain in her arm. She looked down and saw that there was a long from her wrist to her forearm with blood falling from it. Damn she thought.

"Can I go inside to clean this up, please?" she asked showing them her arm.

"Holy krap!" James said staring at her arm in amazement.

"Only if you let me help me help you." Sirius said flirtatiously.

Hermione only glared at him and looked to Remus. Her eyes he noticed were full of pain, anger, and hate.

"Sure, come on" James stated.

He brought her back into the living room where she had left her wand. Stupid of me, she thought. She picked up her wand dried herself off and said a healing charm she had learned for the war. The boys stared at her in amazement. No one they had ever met could perform that charm properly, and now a girl of no more then 16 just performed it correctly.

"Not going to be needing it now am I" not realizing she said it out loud.

"Not going to be needing what?" Sirius asked rather forcefully. Still a little sore at being rejected from the girl.

"Nothing" she stated just as forcefully

Seeing trouble brewing James said quite softly "What's your name love?"

She paused for a minute, not knowing whether or not to use her real name.

"What forgot your name?" Sirius glared at her.

She raised her head slowly and glared with all her might at Sirius. " Okay, now your pissing me off"

"oooo now I'm really scared" he stated mockingly.

Forgetting she had her wand, she walked up to him and just glared. Then with all her might she punched him right across the face and kicked him in the shin really hard.

"Now if you even talk crossly towards me, I swear to God, I will hurt you more then I just did." Then she looked to James and said " My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

They all stared at her in amazement. Well okay, not all of them. Sirius was sitting on the floor, royally pissed. No one had ever had the guts to hit and kick the Sirius Black

"I'm sorry but I must leave. I have to talk to Professor Dumbledor and I really want to go home." she said and turned to leave.

"We already owled Dumbledor and he told us that you are to stay here. I already asked my parents and they said yes." James said.

"DAMN!" she shouted. She wanted to leave she didn't want to be in the house with Harry's father. With the thought of what happened to Harry she broke down crying, to make it worse she remembered Ron and that he had also died.

The boys didn't know what to do. So they let her cry.

Then James's mom, Isabelle, walked in the front door.

"WHAT DID YOU BOYS DO TO HER!" she yelled

"nothing mom" James said cowering slightly under the intensity of his mom's gaze, "She just started crying".

Isabelle went to her and picked her off the floor. "Come now child, lets go up to the guest room."

With that the two women went up the stairs into the room across the hall from James's room.

Mean while downstairs James's dad, Luke, had walked in after Isabelle took Hermione upstairs.

"Well that wasn't the best way to handle the situation." 


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to all who reviewed. Here is new chapter.**

Isabelle took Hermione to the bed, laid her down, then went to shut the door.

Poor child, Isabelle though. I wonder what happened to make her so distraught. With that thought, she walked over to the sobbing girl sat down next to her and let her cry.

"Come now child, calm down. Tell me what has happened to make you so upset. If it was those boys I swear they will get a good punishment, I promise"  
she said with a little humor, just to lighten the mood.

"I've lost everything" was her muffled reply since her face was buried into the pillow.

"How could you have lost everything, love?" Isabelle asked trying not to push, but needing to know how to help the poor girl.

"My best friend, Ron, was murdered right in front of me by Voldemort," she said in an almost exasperated voice. Not that she was exasperated with the older women trying to comfort her, just she couldn't believe it actually happened. "and then Voldemort broke my time-turner, causing me to end up here,  
she didn't even realize what she was saying. Not knowing that she was going to try to keep the truth hidden." Then I had a dream of Harry being murdered and I know it happened because I felt it. I felt like I was truly alone, I lost the only two people who loved me."

Isabelle didn't know what to think. She picked up the chain around the girl's neck and saw the top half of a time-turner. The girl wasn't lying, she was from the future. Though there was something the girl said that caused her some confusion.

" Sweetheart what did you mean when you said, that only Harry and Ron loved you, but surely you had parents. A mother and father who loved you."

"Yes I had a parent." she smiled when she said this, "my mother, she loved me with all her heart possessed, but my father," the smile faded and tears came to her eyes. "My father hurt my mother and me, he killed her, taking away the only female guidance I had. I loved her with everything I ever had,  
more then I loved Harry and Ron, they were my brothers, she was everything that kept me sane over the summer holidays. When she died I was broken, but they fixed me, taught me how to love again."

"They must have been very special." Isabelle stated.

"They were" was all she said with a slight smile on her face. They were silent for a while. Just sitting in each others company.

"Ummm, well I was er wondering if I could stay here with you, umm and call you mama because you are the only one besides for Ron and Harry that I could talk to and I am afraid to be alone. Please?" she said with slight tears coming to her eyes. She didn't know what she would do if James's mom rejected her.

"Of course dear. I would be honored if you stayed and called me mama, I would finally have a daughter to pamper." she said with a slight smile.

"Thank you so much. I am just afraid to be alone." she said and she threw herself at the women to give her a hug. Mama Potter(that's what I am calling Isabelle now) held her tightly as Hermione cried silently in her chest.

" Would you mind terribly dear if I called you Mya. It would be my nickname for you." Mama asked.

" I would love that" Mya smiled.

"Great, now you can stay up here and take a bath or you could help me with dinner" Mama said.

"Definitely dinner, I am ready to do something and be useful" Mya said with a slight smile across her face.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS

"Ugh, I don't like that girl. She is such a crybaby" Sirius said.

"You just don't like her because she didn't get all flushed when you flirted with her" James smirked

" Oh shut up that isn't it at all. She is just a drama queen. She probably just broke a nail" Sirius commented.

All of the sudden James was making silencing motions across his neck trying to get Sirius to shut up, seeing as Hermione just walked into the room.

"She probably had the perfect life, popular, perfect home life, more best friends then you could count" he just kept ranting until WHACK! right across the back of the head. He almost felt a little dizzy.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sirius shouted

He turned around to see Hermione trying to hold back tears at what he said and Mrs. Potter glaring at him.

"Sirius Black, you will apologize right now. How could you say something like that! You don't even know her!"

"It's okay mama, I can see I'm not wanted here. Umm" she was trying to choke back her tears, "I'll just try to get home. Yes home, umm excuse me"

Just then Mama Potter remembered where Mya had come from and knew she couldn't get back. She raced out to get Mya before she left the warmth of the house and into the rain.

"Sweetheart! Mya! It's okay, you are wanted here. Come on back." She raced out into the living room to try to find Mya. When she couldn't she marched back into the kitchen and glared at the snickering boys.

"You will go outside and bring her back to me. She has nothing left, no family, no friends and you will bring her back to this house and apologize for you rood behavior. You will not enter this house with out her. That goes for all of you." She said looking at James, then Remus, and finally Sirius, giving him the hardest look of all.

"Go" she said, then when none of them were moving "NOW!"


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione didn't know where to go, so she just started walking down the street. She knew Mama Potter wanted her there and she was glad, but she couldn't stay where the other boys hated her. She brought her arms closer as the rain stilled poured from the heavens. She never realized how alone she was. How no one ever loved her. Well almost no one. Harry and Ron were her only family and now she really had nothing. No where left to go. She didn't no anyone in this time period.

She stopped walking and glared at the heavens. Screaming with everything she had "Why did you make them leave? God, why did you leave me alone? Why did you send that man to be my father? Why don't you love me?"

She just stood there, watching and feeling the rain fall. Letting the wind tell her it's secrets. She knew something was coming. Something that could be stopped, she just needed to find out what.

"Mama" was all she said.

Then her world was cast in darkness.

James, Remus, and Sirius had found her as she was screaming, listening to every word. When she fell James ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes fluttered open and she was a bit dazed."

" I need to get home NOW! I need to be there 5 minutes ago, okay." There was something in her eyes that showed James something was wrong.

He raced her home. Nothing was wrong. There were no signs of disturbance. Something just must have spooked her, James thought.

As the entered the house Mama Potter rushed forward and hugged the girl with all her might.

"Don't you ever do that again. I was worried sick." Mama said.

Then the door burst open and 2 death eaters walked in. Mama told them to run and the boys did, but Mya stayed behind. She knew what it felt like losing family and she wouldn't lose Mama if she could help it.

Sirius turned around once they entered another room.

"You guys where did Hermione go?" then they realized she never followed. She was in the room with Mama.

They heard screaming, from a women. They ran faster back to where they started. They had just entered the room when one man shouted

"Cruccio"

They saw Mya fall to the ground, thrashing, but never did one sound leave her mouth. When the curse was lifted she carelessly pointed her wand at one death eaters saying

"Petrificus Totalus"

"Mama get the boys and go to Dumbledore, tell him I need Aurors. I will be with you shortly. " she said all this while staring at the only death eater left.

When she didn't move Mya screamed "NOW!"

Then Mama was forced to see reason. She lept to the boys bringing them to the fireplace and with a couple shouts they were gone.

"Now that we are all alone" The man said." Lets get down to business"

"Silenico" she screamed.

He was clawing at his throat. He was unable to throw out a spell.

Her eyes were filled with malice and he wouldn't admit it, but he was scared.

"I will not do anything of permant damage." she stated with a smile.

His eyes were wide. He didn't know what she would do.

"Petrificus Totalus"

There she waited for the aurors to get there.

Only 5 minutes later Dumbledore, and 6 aurors were there staring at the girl in amazement.

"Well lets see who are under this hideous masks shall we" Dumbledore said while glancing at the girl.

"Actually, I'm really tired and was wondering if I could go take a bath and sleep" she said and indeed she was swaying a little bit.

"This house isn't safe at the moment, you will come back with me to Hogwarts" Dumbledore stated.

HOGWARTS

"I should have never left her alone! What was I thinking? Luke! Where is Luke?" Mama said. She was close to having a nervous break down.

"ISABELLE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Luke screamed

"LUKE! Headmasters office." Mama said.

Luke came running up the steps. "Isabelle" and hugged her with all he had. With that the old women started crying.

" I left her, Luke. I left her with those men. She told me to get my boys out of their, but I shouldn't have left her." she was sobbing by now and no one could understand her.

Just when they all thought hope was lost the girl of 16 walked straight through the door, and headed towards Isabelle. Mya went up to her and hugged her. They were both crying.

All the men in the room didn't know what was going on. It was like they had adopted each other. Mother and daughter.

"Can I be your mother?" Mama asked Mya

Mya looked at Isabelle with eyes full of hope. "Please" she whispered.

Isabelle looked to Luke, who gave a nod.

She smiled at Mya and gave a small smile and was about to say yes, when James spoke up.

"Don't I get a say in this. I mean she would be my sister"

Mya looked at him with eyes that were so full of hurt and fear that he would say no, and she would have to be alone.

James looked at Mya and said, " I don't know your story, I don't know how you got here, but I hope you will tell me and I would love for you to be my sister"

She jumped up and ran to him. He braced himself and she gave him a hug, but not a normal hug, this was a running jumping kind of hug. She held on for dear life.

"Thank you so much. I was so afraid to be alone" She said

"WHAT! JAMES, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HER STAY ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND!" Sirius yelled.

Her eyes were filled with pain at his words.

She turned away from him and looked towards her new family. A real one this time.

She smiled and looked towards her mother "Is it okay if I go outside. I just want to see the stars and have some personal time"

Luke and Isabelle looked at each other and Luke said, "Yes, that's fine, just don't go to far".

She smiled "Okay papa".

"Take you wand with you" he shouted after her.

Luke turned to his wife and said, "That girl will be the death of me" 


End file.
